Warrior Oneshots
by BlueKittiesRock
Summary: on hiatus possibly for forever...
1. kit mix up

Blue: a bunch of Warrior one shots that mainly have nothing to do with each other (I changed the third kits name to Mosskit and i know he's a guy but pretend he's a girl here...)

--1: I am your Father--

--Somewhere in silverpelt--

"Oakheart I am your father." Stonefur dramatically mewed.

Oakheart and Bluestar laughed at the RiverClan warriors antics.

Stonefur huffed and grumbled, "What I'm serious."

"Should we tell him?" Oakheart asked Bluestar.

"It's the right thing to do." Bluestar responded.

"No Stonefur,_ I _am your father." Oakheart meowed in a booming voice.

"What that's impossible!" Stonefur gasped.

"You see, one day Bluestar and I got so high on catnip that we-" Oakheart started to explain.

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!!" Spottedleaf interrupted.

"…. Mommy? Daddy? Well I've got news for you I'm not your son I'm your daughter!!" Stonefur meowed.

"Mistyfoot?!" Bluestar gasped.

Stonefur flicked his/her tail and mewed "No, I'm the third kit the one that died by the river."

"Then wouldn't you still be a kit?" Oakheart mussed.

"No, Stonekit died by the river." Stonefur growled

"It was always impossible to tell you three apart." an embarrassed Bluestar mumbled.

"Wait. So you're really Mosskit?" Oakheart stated.

Stonefur froze it was something he never tought of before the he admitted, "I guess I am… never really thought of it that way…"

"I told you guys I wasn't a girl!" Mosskit hissed annoyedly.

"Sounds like some renaming is in order Mosskit is now Stonekit and Stonefur is now Mossfur." Bluestar meowed in her leader's tone.

"That's confusing…" Mossfur mussed.

"You said it sista!" Stonekit agreed.

--End Chapter--

Blue: this was inspired by College Saga

Disclaimer: Blue doesn't own Warriors or College Saga


	2. midnight romance

Disclaimer: i don't own Warriors

Blue: from a conversation between me, my cousin, and her friend (about my boyfriend) and reviews i have one from April but i still should thank my reviewers!

Reviews

Blue: first up is Flamecat01...thank you!!

Blue: then Museteki...yeah you're right and i did go back and change it and thank you.

Blue: finally Ghostkit! Thank you!!

--Story 2: midnight romance-

A few years ago (before Firestar was born, but while Bluestar was leader) on a dark night when there were no stars out and the moon was also hidden. All the cats were sleeping(yes even the cats that are supposed to be on guard)-all except one- and that cat was just creeping around swiftly and silently (or trying to he kept on stepping on tails where ever he went) made his way to Bluestar's den. Then a sliver of moonlight came down out of the sky and revealed the creeper to be……………………..(A/n; sorry I left to get a cup of hot chocolate)………………………..(A/n; sorry I left to finish my homework)…………………………………………….. ………………………..(A/n; sorry I left to go to sleep) ………………………..okay now I can tell you it's- AHHH IS THAT THE TIME?! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!

b

l

a

h

b

l

a

h

b

l

a

h

b

l

a

h

b

l

a

h

Okay. I'm back now and it's- umm…. Just give me a second…… it's uhh….um…. I forgot. What were we talking /me typing about anyways? Oh, yes! The creeper in ThunderClan, he's Oakheart! And he just stopped in front of Bluestar's den.

Oakheart whispered, "Psst! Bluestar!"

There was only silence.

Then he mewed a little louder, "Bluestar."

He was greeted by silence.

Then he threw a stone inside her den.

Still nothing happened.

Then he threw a large stone inside her den.

Nothing.

Then he threw a bolder inside her den.

Silence.

Then he yowled, "BLUESTAR!!"

No reaction.

Then he threw a horse in to her den. Don't ask where he got a horse or how it fit in her den, or how Bluestar isn't crushed by now. So the horse ran around in her den for a little while then sped out. Bluestar sneezed then went back to steep.

Then while Oakheart was trying to figure a new plan to wake Bluestar, Speckletail wandered out of the nursery. When she spotted Oakheart, she yowled a battle cry and ran over to hit him with a fan. Oakheart hissed then fled to escape the queen. And on his way out he tripped over the guards (they still didn't wake up). Then Speckletail sneezed and the whole clan woke up and glared at her.

Bluestar hissed, "Do you mind? We're light sleepers!"

-The end-

Blue: you know… maybe I should change the title of this to something along the lines of Stories from Blue Oaks, since both my stories had to do with oakblue I didn't plan that..……. And yeah… I'm working on the new wP chappy I hope it'll be up within a week.


	3. Awesomestar

Blue: Now here's chapter 3!

Reviews

Blue: First is Cloudfire…… thank you!

Blue: Next is Moonlight0… Let's see… you spelled grammar wrong, criticism wrong, and all the start of sentences and I's should be capitalized, Not as bad as Shroomy but still a bad review come on people, if you're going to flame me have proper spelling and grammar!! Teme wa baka desu yo!!

Blue: Lastly is Faith has Fairy Dust... thank you i'm glad you liked the story. and yeah i hate cowardly flamers (and hypocrites) too...

--story 3: Awesomestar--

-SkyClan nursery-many years ago-

Queenflower squealed, "OMG! Prettyfur just had her 56 kit!"

Prettyfur purred, "I think I'll name this kit Awesomekit."

Queenflower squealed, "I agree this kit is awesome!"

Awesomekit stared at the doting queens, before grumbling and falling asleep.

-7 months later-

Awesomepaw was fast asleep in his nest when his friend Prettierthanprettyfurpaw bounced on him and yowled, "Wake up lazy bum!" Awesomepaw groaned and complained about the life of an apprentice and how happy he'd be if he was an elder, but he still fallowed Prettierthanprettyfurpaw to meet their mentors Bonesaw and Valleystar.

"Like what like took like you two?" Valleystar mewed.

"Awesomepaw slept in again.." Prettierthanprettyfurpaw expained.

Bonesaw mumbled something in response.

"What?" Prettierthanprettyfurpaw asked.

"Thank yoooou!" Bonesaw trilled.

"You know what forget being an elder I want to join StarClan." Awesomepaw grumbled.

"Ballin'!" Bonesaw yowled.

Then a random swarm of rats ran by and critically injured Prettierthanprettyfurpaw. Awesomepaw yowled to StarClan, "NO! I said 'I want to join StarClan' she wanted to be a warrior."

Prettierthanprettyfurpaw looked at Awesomepaw and gasped, "Awesomepaw, remember my wish, and make my wish a reality!"

-flashback-

Prettierthanprettyfurkit ran up to Awsomekit and squeaked, "Hey aren't you Prettyfur's kit?"

"Yeah…" Awesomekit mewed.

"Well I'm prettier than Prettyfur and that is how I got my name my dream is to have all of the other members of the clan prettier than Prettyfur!" Prettierthanprettyfurkit squeaked.

-end flashback-

"……..you want to make the clan prettier than my mother?" Awesomepaw asked while looking at Prettierthanprettyfupaw like she grew an extra head.

"Of course!" Prettierthanprettyfurpaw mewed, then she dramatically died.

"Like Awesomepaw you like totally should become like a warrior like now! Like in honor of like Prettierthanprettyfurpaw your like warrior name is like totally going to be Awesomeprettierthanprettyfur!! Like YAY!" Valleystar squealed.

"Ballin'!"Bonesaw yowled.

"When do I get to join the elders?" Awesomeprettierthanprettyfur grumbled.

"O.M.G. Like Awesomeprettierthanprettyfur you should like totally have an apprentice like now! Like meet 1337K17 she like now is like 1337P4W like your new like apprentice!!" Valleystar shrieked.

Awesomeprettierthanprettyfur growed in response to his valley-girl leader.

Then another cat was killed by the random swarm of rats. "Like no! Like that was like Loyalheart, my like deputy! Like now I have to like appoint like a new deputy…like Awesomeprettierthanprettyfur you are like my like new deputy!" Valleystar squeeled.

"PH34R M4 M3N70R, 73H N3W D3PU7Y!" 1337P4W roared.

"Like no!! Like a like heart attack!" Valleystar gasped. the, she dramatically died.

"PH34R 4W350M3574R 73H N3W 134D3R!!" 1337P4W roared.

"Nine lives? Now I'm never going to die!!" Awesomestar whined, then he ran to his den to mope the rest of his days away. Unfortunately the rat pack came and split-up SkyClan until Firestar and Sandstorm came and restored the clan.

--end story--

Blue: I really hated Prettierthanprettyfurpaw her name was way too long! Bonesaw is based off all the speech fads in school. 1337P4W is 1337 and yeah…. and the story was a super condensed typical born in clan Mary-Sue(or in this case Gary-Stu) story.


End file.
